Between the Lines
by palmettobabe1488
Summary: NILEY! Nick G., is a senior and most popular guy at South Shores High. Miley, his close childhood friend transfers there. She impresses the school with her musical talent but she's looking to impress a certain guy. But does she have to work that hard?
1. Introduction

I've recently become a fan of Niley fanfics so I decided to take a stab at one. This is just an introduction to see if anyone is interested in the story.

**MAIN CAST:**

*Miley Stewart- Miley Cyrus

*Nick Gray-Nick Jonas

*Robby Ray Stewart- Billy Ray Cyrus

*Tish Stewart- Tish Cyrus

*Lily Truscott- Emily Osment

*Kevin Gray- Kevin Jonas

*Joe Gray- Joe Jonas

*Oliver Oken- Mitchel Musso

*Jake Ryan- Cody Lindley

*Kaylee Parker- Selena Gomez

**Special Guests:**

Demi Lovato as herself

****More characters will be added as the story goes.****

Nick Gray ,18, senior, captain of the basketball team, most popular, best looking guy on campus at South Shores High School. Miley Stewart, 16, just transferred to South Shores. She and Nick grew up together and have been friends for a long time, outside of school. They hang out all the time on the weekends. Their families are really good friends. Sometimes Miley and Nick even sing together. Miley is the only one that know Nick has an amazing voice. When Miley comes to South Shore and wows the music department with her musical talents. But she's not trying to wow the school, she trying to impress on particular senior, Nick. Nick notices she is getting a lot of attention around school. So does Nick's girlfriend, Kaylee. Can Nick look past their friendship and see there's really more. Or does he already see that and he's trying to do the same. Or will he wait until it is too late?

Read *Between the Lines*. A Niley Fan Fic.

*Please let me know if you are interested in reading.*


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks to those who reviewed for the introduction. I'm glad ya'll liked the idea. And thanks to those who put this story on alert. I usually try to wait until I have 5 review for the chapter but I wanted to get something up so gave ya'll a short chapter. So let's get at least 5 reviews and I'll update again. Now this is going to be a Niley fanfic, but there's no Niley yet. Hope you enjoy.

DISCLAMIER: I don't own anything having to do with Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers. Only thing I own is the story and the characters I bring in.

**Chapter 1:**

She opened the front doors of South Shores High School. She walked in on a typical day. All the cliques were sitting around in their own self-designated quarters around the commons area and the courtyard. The brains, the jocks, the Goths, the band geeks, the chess club, drama club, chorus, you name it, it was there. The commons area was pack full of kids, as it should be considering the first day of school was about to being in 10 minutes. There were students talking to other students, laughing and talking about their summers. There were students getting their last minutes snacks and drinks before class started. She saw snack wrappers laying on the floor, students sending last minutes texts before kissing their lives away for the next 180 days of the new school year that was about to begin. She saw the faculty and staff pretending to not pay attention to the students in the commons area as they went about preparing for the day. Then her eyes landed on a familiar body with soft, curly brown hair and even softer chocolate brown eye, although she couldn't see them from where she was standing, but she knew them all too well. He was with his group of friends sitting on the main stair case. He had his arm around a beautiful girl with jet black hair, his other hand interlocking with hers as well. He was the most popular guy at South Shores High School.

This _was_ a typical day for the students at school, but she didn't know it. This was Miley Stewart's first day of school at South Shores High School after moving from Tennessee. She knew one person in the school, Nick Gray, and he was so pre-occupied to see her standing there at the front doors completely terrified. She kept watching Nick hoping he would glance her direction so she could give him a 'help me' look, but it never happened. He was busy with the girl on his arm and the guy around him in American Eagle polo's. Miley had never felt so lost before. It's hard leaving your home-town period, but after living in Tennessee for 17 years, Miley had to pack up and leave for California right before her senior year. She left behind all of her friends, her family, and her farm. All of the sudden her memories were shut off when, **riiiiing** !! There went the bell. Miley was quickly snapped back to reality and moved out of the way of the 2,400 students of South Shores High who had less than five minutes to get to their first class of the day. In a matter of two minutes, the commons area and the courtyard were deserted. Miley felt like breaking down into tears. She couldn't believe she was all alone in this huge school. She wanted to forget about California, forget about the music career she was trying to start. She wants to head back to Tennessee, go back to Midland High School finish up high school there and then come back to California. But no, she can't, she almost 18 years old. Miley knew she could do it, and she will make it through this year, even if she had to do it alone.

Miley walked to the office to get her schedule for the year. She had to go see her guidance counselor, Mrs. Pruitt. Mrs. Pruitt was a rather older lady, not ancient but older. She was very sweet, but had to do everything her way. She wore this long floral skirt that just about touched the floor with a plain knit shirt. Mrs. Pruitt reviewed Miley's file and they began talking about the classes Miley needed to take. After about 15 minutes Miley had her schedule and then the guidance counselor walked Miley to her first class, Biology with Mr. Graham.

"Good morning, Mr. Graham. This is Miley Stewart. She's now in your class."

"Good morning, Miley. Welcome to South Shores. We're glad to have you."

"Thank you, Mr. Graham."

"Miley, why don't you go take a seat on the last row, 3rd seat from the back beside Lily."

Miley slowly took her schedule from Mr. Graham and made her way to the seat Mr. Graham had assigned her. Her heart began to beat faster with every step she took. Finally, when she got to her seat, sat down and opened her book bag getting her notebook and a pen out. She stopped when someone tapped her desk.

"Hey, I'm Lily."

"Hi, I'm Miley."

"Let me see your schedule, I'll see if we have any more classes together and I'll show you around."

"Okay, thanks Lily."

"No problem."

Miley handed Lily her schedule and Lily got hers out. She started writing some things on Miley's schedule.

"Okay." Lily started. "Obviously we have biology together. Next block you have English with my boyfriend Oliver. He's really nice, you'll like him. Then you have History, I'm not sure who's in that class. Then you will have lunch with me and Oliver. After lunch is Pre-Cal with me and Oliver, then you have music and then you and me have study hall last block. So stick with me today and I'll show you around."

"Thanks so much, Lily"

"Not a problem, Miley."

Miley put her schedule back in her purse and looked up at Mr. Graham who was getting ready to show a video on Lab Safety for the class. She began to think how nice Lily was to her. Not many kids are nice to the new kid. If only it was Nick that was there instead of Lily. Miley was happy she now had a girl friend here. She smiled at the thought of what her mother said to her before she left for school that morning.

'Miley, don't worry sweetie. Everyone has a first day in high school. These kids know what you're going through, they were in the same position you were once too. A bet you're going to meet a girl today in one of your classes and you two are going to become best friends, okay. Now go get into your new mustang your daddy bought you and go to school. And most importantly Miley, have a good day!'

Miley took a deep breath and thought to herself 'maybe this year isn't going to be so bad after all.'

Okay, this is a really short chapter. I do plan on writing longer ones in the future. I just wanted to give ya'll something. Please let me know what you think. Let's try to get at least 5 reviews and then I'll update again.

XOXO-D


	3. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. When I moved back to school I didn't have internet where I was and then when I got internet I had paper coming out the whazoo! Anywho here's a chapter. I'll try to be faster next time. Thanks again to my reviewer and the ones that but my story on alerts! I loved reading your comments!  Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything dealing with the story, except I own the story.

Miley POV:

Before I knew it, biology was already over. I was really glad Lily had befriended me; it made me feel like I wasn't a complete loser, even though I knew I wasn't. The bell rang again for end of first period. Lily and I got our things together and then went to go meet Oliver. We walked through a couple hallways in the school bumped elbows and arms with other students walking by. As we were walking, my mind began to wander. I wonder how Nick is. I wonder if he is with that girl. Finally we approached a guy with longer, shaggy brown hair, about 5'7. He began to smile when he saw us walking to him. Lily ran up to him and jumped in his arms!

"Lily!"

"Hey Ollie!" she said giving the guy a huge hug.

"How has your day been so far, Lils?"

"Not too bad so far. Oh, Oliver, this is Miley. She's new here so I'm showing her around."

"Hey Miley, Oliver Oken."

"Nice to meet you, Oliver."

"Hey Ollie, Miley has English with you. "

"Oh, you have Mrs. Stanford too. She's not too bad."

"Oh well that's good." I said.

"Well come on, you can sit with me."

"Okay, bye Lily! See you in a little while!"

"Bye, Ollie. Bye, Miley."

Just like biology, English flew by. Oliver was right, Mrs. Stanford wasn't that bad. Oliver walked me to my history class. I got there just before the bell rang. I walked into an almost full classroom. The teacher didn't recognize me so she motioned me to her desk. All the sudden I heard whispers in the room. 'Who's that girl?' 'She's beautiful!' 'Where'd she come from.' All I knew is that I didn't like being whispered about.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Marsh. You are?"

"I'm Miley. Miley Stewart."

"Miley?" I froze. I recognized that angelic voice. I turned around to see Nick Grey sitting in the back of the classroom. He looked just as surprised to see me.

"I see you know Mr. Grey. Why don't you go sit with him. Nick help Ms. Stewart get set in."

I walked over to where Nick was sitting and then sat down.

"Hey Miles, look we have history together. I didn't see you all morning. Did you find your classes okay?"

"Yeah, I met this girl named Lily in my biology class. She showed me around, then her boyfriend Oliver was in my English class so they have been helping me."

"Oh, how come you didn't come find me?"

"Oh I found you this morning Nicky, you were just with your friends and you looked pretty comfortable with some girl around your arm on the stairs this morning."

"You saw me this morning? Oh and Miles, at school, its Nick."

"Oh sorry, _Nick! _Yeah I was pretty much standing right in front of you. So who was the girl?"

"That was Kaylee. She's my girlfriend."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

I sat back in my chair and began to get my notebook out of my bag for the class. I couldn't believe Nick had a girlfriend, and I didn't know it. Nick and I go way back. Our parents grew up friends and Nick and I were born just a few months apart. Nick was the only friend I could count on when I was growing up. They had a house in Tennessee just down the road from us. My parents let them build it on our farm. Then we had a house in California right beside them. Nicky and I would spend the whole summer with each other, half the summer in Tennessee and half the summer in California. In Tennessee Nick and I would always pack a picnic lunch and then go spend all day at the lake by my house. We'd just sit out there and talk, try to tan, eat lunch, then swim. Our parents would usually have to call us to tell us to come home because we were staying gone too often. I loved to stare into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and run my finger through his soft, curly brown hair, and his smile, wow, his smile would just melt my heart into a million pieces. I've always had a thing for Nick and I think everyone knew it, but him.

Nick's POV:

I was sitting in History class talking to some buddies. I saw this girl walk in out of the corner of my eyes but I really didn't pay attention to who it was. All of the sudden I heard her voice and knew exactly who it was. Miley Stewart, my best girl friend. Miley just moved to California from Tennessee, this is her first year at South Shores. I just began to grin when I saw her.

After we talked for a little while I began to think of our history. I told her about Kaylee and she seemed okay with it. I could not have been happier that Miles was in my history class. Miles and I have been best friends since we were little. We're together all summer but during the school year we usually lose connection. We text some and we talk on IM some. But I'm glad she's here. I'm glad we can rekindle our friendship. I hope my friends like her just as much as I do.

"Hey Miles, come over tonight. We'll do our homework."

"Will Kaylee mind?"

"I don't think so. Plus, you're like my best friend. She'll understand."

"Okay just text me or IM me when you're ready."

"Okay."

Class began. Mrs. Marsh was just as boring as I had heard. I wasn't really paying attention to Mrs. Marsh though. All throughout class my eyes seemed to wonder over to Miley who looked like she actually was paying attention. Every time a bang fell in front of her face it took everything in me not to move it away from her face like I usually do. You see, no one really knows it, but I've always had a thing for Miley, she's just never felt the same about me so I've never tried.

After class was over I walked Miley to lunch. She sat with Lily and Oliver and I sat with Kaylee and my best guy friend Jake Ryan. Jake saw me walking with Miley. Once I sat down I got hounded with questions.

"Nick, who is that?"

"That's Miley. We've been best friends since we were born. We've grown up together."

"Did she just move here? I've never seen her before."

"Yeah, Jake. This past weekend actually."

"She's beautiful."

I just sat there. Jake was right. Miley was beautiful.

"I think I'm going to go talk to her."

Jake stood up and went over to talk to Miley. All I could do was stare at my best friend beginning to flirt with well my best friend. I didn't like it at all. I kind felt like punching him in his face. What was this feeling? Was I jealous?

Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! 

XOXO-D


	4. Chapter 3

I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! I know excuses are excuses but about October, the charging part of my laptop started screwing up so when I had it charged I had to use it for school then in December I was going to send it off to be repaired or replaced and I never did. I am really sorry that I have not updated. Well I'm hopefully going to be better about updating now. I feel really bad I've left like all my stories hanging. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brother. Also this story is 100% legal, the Jonas Brothers appeared on Hannah Montana as themselves.

Miley's POV:

It had been a long day at school already and it was only lunch. I was worn out. Lily, Oliver and I sat down at the lunch table nearest to the windows of the lunchroom; unfortunately this table was about three rows away from Nick. I sat in a seat where I could barely see Nick sitting with Kaylee and some other blonde guy I haven't met before. My thoughts were interrupted when Lily started asking me about plans for the weekend.

"Hey Miley, Oliver and I are probably going down to the beach some this weekend. Would you like to come with?"

"Oh yeah, That sound really fun I would love to come."

"Yay! This is so exciting. I'm glad you're coming with us. Do you like to shop? I like to shop but Oliver doesn't and…"

Lily was interrupted.

"Hi, Miley?"

I looked up to see who it was. Surprisingly it was the blond kid that had been sitting with Nick and Kaylee. I was very shocked to see him over here considering I have never talked to him. I think he saw the shocked look on my face because he began to introduce himself.

"Hey Miley, I'm Jake. I'm friends with Nick."

"Hey Jake. This is Lily and Oliver."

"Yeah, Truscott and Oken."

"Hi, Ryan"

"Oh that's right, I forgot I'm new, you probably did know them, my bad."

Jake just laughed and I began to turn red at my mistake.

"So Miley, can I take you home after school? I'd really like to get to know you and from where Nick told me you live, we live really close."

I looked at Lily to see her reaction. I mean I didn't know who Jake was. I didn't know if I was supposed to be riding with him or not or what kind of guy he was like. Well he was friends with Nick so I guess it's okay. Lily had a 'why not' look on her face, so I agreed.

"Uh, sure Jake. Sounds good."

"Great!"

Just then the bell rang.

"Well looks like lunch is over." Said Jake. "Do you mind if I walk you to your next class?"

"Well I have Pre-cal with Oliver and Lily so I was gonna…"

"Go on, Miley." Lily stopped me. "I've got to stop and get a bottle of water anyways."

"Oh okay. Then I guess you can walk me to class."

"Great! Can I carry your books?"

"It's okay. I've got them, but thanks for asking."

Jake walked me upstairs to my pre cal class and told me he'd meet me by the door to the parking lot after school. Unfortunately when Lily and Oliver walked in, there were no seats around me so they had to sit opposite the classroom from me. The whole time I was in pre cal I was thinking about Jake and how nice he was. He'd had gorgeous blue eyes that I will admit I caught a glimpse of a couple times. I was actually pretty excited that he was taking me home. I'm glad I made myself say yes to him taking me home. I decided to pay attention to Mrs. Thomas. Finally pre cal was over. Mrs. Thomas assigned our homework and then dismissed us. Lily told me where my music class was and then I was off.

The first day in my music class was pretty simple. We warmed up by singing some scales and then Mrs. Davis wanted to see where she was going to place us as far as whether we were sopranos, alto, tenors or basses. Everyone had to sing scales by themselves to see where their range was. Mrs. Davis placed me as a soprano two. (A/N for those who don't know, a soprano one can sing high than a soprano two but a soprano two is still pretty high). Then she immediately began to tell us about our fall production. Mrs. Davis said there were five spaces for soloists in the production. I immediately knew I wanted to be one of the soloists. I thought maybe if I got the schools attention with my music then maybe I would get Nick's attention as well. With about 15 minutes left in class for the day, Mrs. Davis asked if there was anyone interested in being a soloist for the production. Surprisingly I was the only that raised my hand.

"Miss Stewart, if you don't mind, can you please sing a little bit for us."

"Um, sure. What would you like me to sing."

"Anything you would like dear."

"Is 'Tim McGraw' by Taylor Swift okay? That's one of my favorite songs."

"Sure. Do you have music?"

"No ma'am. I'm pretty good at in a capello."

"Oh." Mrs. Davis replied rather surprised. "Well when you're ready Miss Stewart."

I walked over to my seat and grabbed my water bottle out of my book bag and took a couple of swigs. Then I began:

He said the way my blue eyes shined  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie."  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
On backroads at night  
And I was right there beside him all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone

But when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me

September saw a month of tears  
And thankin' God that you weren't here  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed  
Is a letter that you never read  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet  
And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe

When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me

And I'm back for the first time since then  
I'm standin' on your street  
And there's a letter left on your doorstep  
And the first thing that you'll read is:

When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
Someday you'll turn your radio on  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me  
Oh, think of me  
Mmmm....

I finished singing the song to find Mrs. Davis and the rest of my class speechless. I had them right where I wanted them. This was only the beginning of my plan to wow the school and to wow the guy I had fallen for. But was it going to work.


	5. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I am so sorry for not updating in months! My laptop has been broken and I just got it fixed. Anyways, I know it has been a while since I updated these stories so before I take the time to update again, I want to make sure there are readers out there still interested in reading the story. Once this story has at least 15 reviews saying ya'll want me to continue, I will be glad to continue. If I don't reach 15 reviews, I will discontinue the story and think about another. So if you really like the story make sure you review and let me know what you want to see. Give me some ideas and I'll try my best to incorporate them into the story!! Thanks again and I look forward to reading your reviews.**

**XOXO-D**


End file.
